24 Hours
by denayaira
Summary: In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight. I'm not messing, no, I need your blessing and your promise to 'live' free, please do it for me. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 3772 words. Ditulis untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day yang kedua. After Love sequel. Read and review, if you don't mind.


**Author's Note:  
**11 Juli 2010. 03.09 WITA.  
Ukh. Jangan tendang saya. *kicked*  
Sudah telat, angsty pula. Saya sendiri juga nggak nyangka kenapa malah ini yang berhasil saya selesaikan untuk S.N Day tahun ini. Fic ini sudah hampir setengah tahun mendekam di komputer, berkali-kali dilanjutkan, berkali-kali pula berhenti. Alasannya? ANGST. Itu alasan yang sudah sangat cukup sebenarnya. Makanya saya heran, kok bukannya nyelesain fic S.N Fluff, malah lanjutin yang ini? Jadi kalo hasilnya ancur, maklumi ajalah kawan. Ini juga hasil berjuang nunggu komputer dipake selama hampir sepuluh jam, lho. T_T *cari alasan* *ditendang*

Trus, err, karena ini sequel, lebih bagus baca dulu fanfic After Love (yang saya tahu abal itu) supaya ngerti fanfic yang ini. *grinning sheepishly*

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Dedicated for my aniki, Sindy Nurinda, penggagas kalimat 'All Hail SasuNaru'.**_

_**Bahkan sejak kata pertama fanfic ini dibuat, touto teringat padamu gara-gara takut ditendang karena menyiksa Chichi. /plak  
But then, sewaktu aku melanjutkan ficnya hari ini… well, I just couldn't hold my tears when I typed this.  
You don't know how much I want to hug and hold you in my arms rite now, sist. Sorry for being useless sista for ya.T_T**_

_**So this one is for you, Nazuki Kyouru.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 hours…**_

Rumah Sakit Konoha, 21.37 waktu setempat.

Satu per satu lampu di kamar-kamar pasien sepanjang koridor lantai dua mulai dimatikan. Ruang inap di lantai tiga maupun empat juga mengalami hal yang sama. Telah lewat 67 menit dari jam besuk, dan ini adalah saatnya para pasien tidur dan beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatan mereka.

Seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat panjang yang disatukan dalam pony tail tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian perawat memegang gagang pintu—bersiap memasuki salah satu ruangan, sementara rekan lainnya yang juga bertugas jaga malam itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kamar yang lain. Ini saatnya bagi sebagian dari mereka membawakan obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsi oleh pasien sebelum tidur, lalu mematikan lampu dan membiarkan para pasien menikmati jam tidur mereka.

Dengan sebuah senyum ramah, ia berkata sembari membuka pintu, "Saatnya minum obat, Uzumaki-san. Setelah itu lampunya—"

Kata-kata wanita bernama Inuzuka Hana ini terhenti saat mendapati kamar pasien yang kosong, lengkap dengan tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan namun tak ditempati.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha meredakan rasa paniknya. Ia pun segera menekan line in speaker yang berada di sisi ranjang pasien, terhubung dengan ruang jaga.

Gadis ini pun berseru, "Uzumaki-san menghilang lagi!"

* * *

_Based on JEM's song, 'After Love' Sequel  
Special fic for SasuNaru Day_

_**24 Hours**_

**By: Ange la Nuit**

**

* * *

**

Malam ini cerah, sangat cerah.

Langit musim gugur begitu bersih, tak dibayangi oleh awan yang sering mengganggu ketenangan para bintang. Saat ini yang ada hanyalah angin dingin kencang yang terus bertiup. Angin yang membuat orang-orang merapatkan jaket dan mantelnya, membuat jendela berderak ketakutan, juga menyebabkan anak-anak memilih untuk terus bergelung dalam selimut hangat mereka.

Meski begitu, justru di malam berangin yang amat dingin ini, tepat di atap gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha, seorang lelaki muda memilih untuk duduk meringkuk.

Rambut pirangnya yang dulu terang dan tebal kini telah memucat dan menipis. Namun tak juga henti-hentinya angin yang ganas berusaha menabrak helai demi helai rambutnya. Tubuhnya yang ringkih tengah terlipat menghadap pagar pembatas gedung yang terbuat dari kawat-kawat besi tinggi. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk di hadapan dadanya, hampir bersentuhan dengan dagunya. Sementara kedua tangannya sendiri melingkar dan memeluk sang lutut dengan rapat. Mungkin ia kedinginan, mengingat ia hanya menggunakan piyama tipis rumah sakit, tanpa embel-embel tambahan, dan duduk di atas atap yang terus diterjang angin dingin musim gugur. Atau mungkin… dia memang tak peduli mau berposisi seperti apa. Duduk atau berbaring bukanlah masalah, karena yang diinginkannya hanyalah berada di sini untuk merasakan malam, merasakan kebebasan, yang ia tahu tak akan pernah ia raih lagi dengan kondisinya ini.

Lelaki berambut pirang pucat ini merapatkan lutut dan lengannya, disandarkannya dagunya di atas lutut, dan ia mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Terhembus nafas panjang dari lelaki ini, dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara dingin dari angin yang terus menerpanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak peduli, tidak peduli jika udara dingin itu bisa membuatnya sakit… juga tidak peduli jika angin itu bahkan akan membunuhnya.

Dan lelaki itu, Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya terbatuk.

Udara dan suara keras keluar dari tenggorokannya, menghimpit pernafasannya, menghabiskan udara di paru-parunya. Tangannya secara otomatis bergerak menyentuh mulutnya, mencoba menahan cairan kental dengan rasa logam yang ia tahu bisa keluar dari bibirnya kapan saja—batuk ataupun tidak. Dan setelah serangannya reda, ia hanya bisa meludahi cairan yang tercampur dengan air liurnya itu, sebelum akhirnya menggosok dan membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

Setelah kelopak matanya terpejam sejenak saat ia berusaha menormalkan kembali aliran nafasnya, kelopak itu lalu kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua mata birunya pada dunia. Kemudian, dengan mata yang sama, dipandangnya hamparan gedung lain di sekitar gedung tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan perlahan ia bergerak untuk menoleh, memandang ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya pandangan lelaki ini berhenti di satu titik.

Mata biru itu lalu menyipit.

Sakit.

_Di depan gedung itulah… tepat di perempatan depan gedung itulah… Agh!_

Lelaki yang kini bertubuh kurus ini menutup kedua telinganya, berniat menjauhkan dirinya dari suara itu—suara keras tumbukan logam yang bahkan masih tetap terdengar meski ia telah menutup telinga.

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya dalam getar, meringkuk di lantai atap yang dingin, dan kembali memejamkan mata.

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Tak ada suara apapun, karena tak ada logam yang saling menumbuk. Tak ada suara apapun… karena kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi. Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah. Karena, kalaupun… kalaupun pernah terjadi… tak ada nyawa yang terenggut. Tak ada._

_Iya 'kan?_

"Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" lirihnya sembari membuka mata perlahan.

Didapatinya sosok dari seorang pria berkulit berkulit putih—kekasihnya—yang mengenakan celana hitam dengan kemeja putih longgar, sedang duduk tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Lalu ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Getir.

Dan kelopak mata ini pun kembali terpejam.

* * *

_**18 hours…**_

Perlahan, mata biru ini kembali terbuka dan segera menyipit saat ia disambut oleh cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan dari atas tubuhnya. Bau obat tak lagi samar, malah menyengat hidungnya, mengisi paru-parunya dan membuatnya mual. Rasa sakit menyerang kulit pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya terasa terikat, lemas, hampir tak bisa bergerak. Tanpa melihat pun, ia telah tahu ada satu jarum suntik yang terhubung dengan cairan infus di sana.

"Dokter!" suara seorang gadis semakin menyadarkannya dari keremangan otaknya.

Ia menoleh pelan, didapatinya seorang wanita muda berpakaian perawat sedang menoleh ke belakang dan berseru, "Pasien sudah sadar, Tsunade-san!"

Dan saat itulah, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di tempat itu lagi… di ruang yang amat dibencinya.

Dipejamkannya matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bandel?" suara yang kini sangat familiar dengan telinganya itu terdengar setelahnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau melarikan diri ke atap dan lagi-lagi menghindari obatmu! Apa kau mau terus-terusan kuinfus?"

Lelaki muda ini akhirnya membuka mata, menyambut sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dalam pony tail rendah dengan mata biru gelap miliknya. Wanita itu, dokternya, kini mengenakan rok hitam pendek dan kemeja katun berwarna hijau lumut di balik jas putihnya. Ekspresi kesal jelas terlihat di wajah wanita berambut pirang itu, namun bodoh namanya jika Naruto tak bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar sangat kuat dari mata beriris merah kecokelatan sang dokter.

"...Aku tak suka diinfus," balas lelaki ini sambil menatap kembali ke arah langit-langit, memejamkan mata lagi saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan silaunya cahaya lampu. Setidaknya ia tahu ini lebih baik ketimbang menatap mata sang dokter wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak minum obatmu?" balas Tsunade. Ketus.

Naruto tak langsung membalas.

"…aku juga tak suka obat," lirihnya, sebelum diikuti dengan batuk keras dari tenggorokannya.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade, segera mendekat dan menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu, dan mencoba meraih alat-alat yang tersimpan tidak jauh di sisi ranjang lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Lihat ulahmu!" gertaknya kesal, "Kau akan semakin lemah kalau terus-terusan bersikap begini!"

Wanita itu bergerak memasangkan masker oksigen pada Naruto yang kini tak mampu membalas karena terengah hebat dalam sisa batuknya. Dikatupkannya giginya kuat, memohon sedalam-dalamnya kepada Tuhan agar lelaki berambut pirang bernama Naruto ini tidak terkena Influenza—penyakit yang sangat ia takuti kini. Penyakit yang ia tahu mungkin tidak begitu berarti bagi kebanyakan orang… namun dapat menjadi pembunuh dalam sekejap bagi orang-orang seperti Naruto, penderita HIV/AIDS seperti lelaki muda itu.

"Apa kau mau mati, hah?" seru Tsunade akhirnya, agaknya lupa pada kode etik kedokteran karena kekesalan dan juga kekhawatirannya terhadap pasiennya ini. "Apa kau berniat mati dan menyusul kekasihmu? Ini tidak lucu, Naruto! Jangan pernah berharap kehilangan nyawamu! Nyawamu itu berharga!"

"…Sasuke tidak mati," balas Naruto segera, lemah, dari balik maskernya, membuat Tsunade terdiam untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya yang hampir tak terdengar itu.

Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah jendela dengan mata birunya yang basah karena siksa nafas dan batuknya, mendapati sosok lelaki muda berambut hitam itu berdiri di sana… menatapnya.

"…Sasuke tidak mati."

Dan kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

* * *

_**13 hours…**_

Lelaki ini terbangun. Mata Naruto menyipit, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerjapkan mata birunya sejenak, membiasakan pupilnya dengan cahaya terang yang ada di ruang tempatnya terbaring sekarang. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, kelopak matanya pun begitu. Sepertinya mereka sengaja memberikan obat penenang di dalam cairan infusnya agar ia bisa tertidur tenang.

Lelaki berkulit kecokelatan ini berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Hampir tak bisa. Selang infus tertancap erat di nadinya, dan kabel-kabel yang berhubungan dengan layar monitor terasa melilit tubuhnya. Selang oksigen juga terus terhubung dengan hidungnya, agaknya sedikit membantu mengurangi dorongan untuk batuk yang terus bergelut di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak mencoba untuk menahan, tapi beruntung, ia memang belum terbatuk lagi kali ini. Ia tahu persis, jika ia batuk nanti, yang akan dilihatnya adalah cairan merah itu lagi. Cairan yang akhir-akhir ini sangat akrab dengan harinya.

Sang Uzumaki ingin menghembuskan napas panjang, tetapi tidak juga dilakukannya. Toh sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Dan ia… ia tidak peduli, sebenarnya. Tidak, tidak. Ia bahkan tidak akan peduli jika ia harus berada di jalanan dengan tubuh sekarat begini.

Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan dengan dirinya yang dulu—penyerang andalan klub sepakbola Universitas Otto, wakil kapten, sekaligus salah satu dari dua tombak tertajam soccer club mereka, berdampingan dengan...

"Sasuke…?" lelaki ini memanggil orang itu, orang itu yang namanya baru saja terlintas di benaknya.

Ia lalu berusaha untuk menggerakkan lehernya, menoleh, mencari keberadaan sang kekasi—bukan, tunangannya, atau mungkin lebih tepat ia sebut… mantan tunangannya.

Wajah berkulit putih dari lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu segera muncul di hadapannya. Mata biru bertaut dengan mata onyx. Dan pria itu tersenyum. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Untuk ukuran lelaki dingin sepertinya.

Lelaki berkulit kecokelatan ini berusaha membalas senyum itu. Naruto merasakan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tirus. Sebuah senyum... yang sayangnya pahit.

Dan ia kembali tertidur.

* * *

_"Tambah kadar morfinnya." __Didengarnya suara wanita itu samar-samar._

_"Baik, Tsunade-sama!"_

_"Tsunade—" Suara ini… Jiraiya-san?_

_"Apa kita tidak punya—"_

_"Kita tidak punya obat flu apapun… untuk penderita AIDS sepertinya."_

_"Tidak, tidak, pasti—"_

_"Tsunade!"_

_"Dia pasti selamat! Ini hanya flu biasa! Nyatanya dia bisa hidup selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun meski mengalami influenza dengan penyakitnya ini!"_

_"Tapi itu dulu! Kau dokternya! Kau yang paling tahu keadaannya sekarang! Kau tahu jelas penyakitnya semakin parah dan daya hidupnya sudah berkurang drastis sejak kematian Uchiha! Aku tahu kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia seperti kau kehilangan Kushina. Kita memang dokter, Tsunade, tapi kita bukan Tuhan! Dan jika… jika ia bisa bertahan setengah hari lagi… itu benar-benar keajaiban."_

* * *

_**8 hours…**_

Mata biru ini terbuka lagi. Sedetik kemudian ditutupnya lagi sejenak, sengaja menghindari cahaya lampu yang teramat terang bagi matanya. Kalimat-kalimat yang tadi terngiang lagi di otaknya.

Mimpikah itu?

Naruto membuka matanya lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di sisi tangan kanannya. Ia menggerakkan lehernya, agar bisa melihat apa gerangan yang berada di sana… sosok seorang wanita yang berambut kuning pucat menyambut mata birunya.

Tsunade. Tertidur. Basah. Air mata.

Ah. Bukan mimpi?

Dengan jemarinya yang kurus disekanya pipi Tsunade yang masih basah, meski air mata tak lagi mengalir di sana.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan lagi tangan kirinya. Dengan pelan, namun tanpa ragu, dilepaskannya jarum-jarum infus yang menusuk nadi tangan kirinya. Ia meringis pedih merasakan tajamnya jarum yang ia tarik keluar dari dalam dagingnya, namun ia tetap saja melakukan itu. Karena setidaknya ia tahu, semua benda ini tak akan ada gunanya lagi bagi hidupnya—dan hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ia tidak akan merasakan semua sakit ini lagi. Ya. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ia bisa 'hidup' dengan bebas tanpa penyakitnya.

Lelaki muda ini lalu menghembuskan napas panjang dan kembali memejamkan mata. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengingat sesuatu…

"…Sasuke?" panggilnya perlahan, menoleh ke sekitar dan mencari sosok lelaki itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi saat ia tidak juga mendapati sosok orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Naruto bergerak lagi. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia matikan alat monitor yang berada di sisi kirinya, lalu dilepaskannya semua kabel-kabel yang melaporkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya pada benda itu. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit, duduk di atas ranjangnya. Digenggamnya selimutnya erat, dan dipanggilnya nama itu lagi sembari melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Sasuke!"

Tak ada sosok. Tak ada jawaban.

Naruto terdiam. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dalam diam.

Lelaki ini pun meninggalkan ranjangnya.

* * *

_**3 hours…**_

Hujan. Tetes demi tetes air dalam jumlah besar jatuh ke bumi, menyeruakkan aroma tanah dari jalanan, membasahi setiap jengkal kota maupun orang-orang di dalamnya.

Dan Naruto berdiri di sana, di sisi jalanan yang terus saja ramai dan dipenuhi kendaraan meski malam telah tiba sejak beberapa jam lalu. Ia merapatkan jaketnya—satu-satunya hal yang menutupi piyama rumah sakit yang masih dikenakannya. Jaket kulit ini tak memiliki tudung, sama sekali gagal untuk melindungi bagian kepalanya dari lebatnya hujan yang turun. Mata birunya terpaksa sering kali tertutup, menghindari tetesan air yang masuk. Bibirnya bergetar. Dingin. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin baginya. Entah karena hujan. Entah karena ketiadaan… Sasuke. Sosok yang akan ia cari saat ini.

Kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Penglihatan mata birunya bahkan terasa berkunang-kunang. Walaupun begitu, tak juga ia berhenti menyelidik satu per satu mobil yang akan melewati tempatnya. Saat ia menemukan warna yang ia cari, satu tangannya bergerak menahan jaketnya untuk tetap rapat, mencari kehangatan yang ia tahu mustahil untuk didapatkan. Lalu dengan satu tangan lagi, ia mencoba menghentikan sebuah mobil berwarna kuning. Taksi. Satu-satunya kendaraan yang ia tahu mampu bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Mobil berhenti, dan dengan jemari bergetar ia membuka pintunya, bergerak masuk sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan alamat kepada sang supir. Lalu setelahnya, tanpa kata-kata lagi ia pun duduk di kursi penumpang, menyandarkan kepalanya letih di sana.

Hanya sedetik kemudian, Naruto terpaksa memegang mulutnya saat merasakan sesuatu seakan ingin meledak dari tenggorokannya.

Dan ia terbatuk lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Darah lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan hembusan napas panjang sembari memandangi telapak tangannya yang berlumur cairan merah itu.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu persis bahwa tubuhnya… letih. Sakit. Hancur.

Ia tahu itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur para perawat itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka untuk menyadari pelariannya. Ia tahu ia salah, ia tahu Tsunade akan sangat marah, tapi ia juga tak bisa apa-apa. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada di sana. Ia tak bisa duduk diam saja di sana. Di sana tak ada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya. Karena itu ia akan mencari Sasuke.

Sasuke… Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat.

Apakah mungkin Sasuke ada di tempat itu? Apakah saat ia memasuki rumah itu—rumahnya dengan Sasuke—yang telah berhari-hari tak dijejakinya itu… Sasuke akan ada di sana? Menunggunya?

_Sasuke… Ke mana kau, Sasuke? Kenapa justru di saat-saat seperti ini kau tidak ada? Ke mana kau?_

Ia tidak ingin sendirian sekarang. Naruto tidak ingin sendirian sekarang.

Bukankah Sasuke selalu ada di dekatnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia tak ada? Mengapa sekarang Sasuke menghilang? Kenapa justru sekarang—di saat Naruto tahu umurnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi?

_Sasuke… _

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

Surgakah? Nerakakah? Atau bukan keduanya? Ke mana ia ingin jiwanya pulang dan kembali nanti kalau ia bahkan tak tahu di mana keberadaan lelaki Uchiha itu?

_Sasuke…_

Jika kali ini ia benar-benar mati… apakah Sasuke akan ikut dengannya? Ataukah Sasuke akan tetap di sini? Ataukah ia justru akan bertemu dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke telah—

_Tidak. Sasuke tidak mati._

Mata itu masih terpejam, namun tetes air murni telah membasahi kelopaknya, berbaur dengan sisa tetesan hujan, mengalir melewati pipinya, membasahi dagunya.

_Semua itu hanya mimpi, 'kan… Sasuke?_

Karena justru sejak hari itulah sosok lelaki itu selalu muncul dan berada di sisinya setiap kali Naruto memanggilnya.

* * *

_**1 hour…**_

"—an. Tuan, bangun."

Perlahan, lelaki muda berjaket cokelat itu membuka matanya, mendapati sosok pria—sang sopir taksi—kini berada di depan pintu kanan kursi penumpang yang terbuka.

"Anda sudah sampai."

Sejenak, ia mencoba bangkit dan memandang ke sekeliling lewat kaca jendela mobil. Pandangannya masih dibatasi oleh keremangan malam, belum lagi ditambah kabut yang membuat udara dingin semakin pekat. Tetapi setidaknya, Naruto tahu ia memang telah sampai.

Dengan tangannya yang terasa sangat lemas, Naruto merogoh saku jaket, meraih semua lembar uang yang baru ditariknya di ATM beberapa jam lalu. Ia lalu menyodorkannya ke arah sang sopir sembari membuka pintu penumpang yang lain.

"T-tuan, dari Konoha ke Otto memang cukup jauh, tapi Anda tidak perlu membayar sebanyak—"

"Ambil saja semuanya," balas lelaki pirang itu datar tanpa berbalik ke arah pria yang telah mengantarnya itu, "aku tidak butuh lagi."

Dan Naruto menutup pintu taksi bagian penumpang di belakangnya, lagi-lagi dalam diam.

Sejenak ia hanya membisu dan berdiri di sana, berdiri membelakangi taksi berwarna kuning itu sembari memandang tempat tujuannya: sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah kayu bergaya Eropa minimalis dan berukuran sedang yang berada di pinggir kota Otto, memang terletak agak terpencil, berdiri sendirian di sudut lapang permukaan salah satu bukit yang hampir diratakan di sana.

Rumahnya.

Rumah Sasuke.

Rumah mereka.

Dan Naruto pun kembali melangkah tanpa meninggalkan lebih banyak kata lagi pada sang supir. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan agak terhuyung, kepalanya masih terasa pening dan berat, tapi ia terus saja berusaha menjejak dengan satu-satunya alas kakinya, sandal rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. Saat langkahnya mencapai teras, ia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan sebelum akhirnya terdengar bergerak semakin jauh. Tapi, sungguh, ia tak peduli.

Matanya semakin berkunang-kunang, gelap dan terang berpadu di dalam penglihatannya. Tenggorokannya masih terasa panas, terbakar. Ia akan terbatuk lagi. Mungkin. Namun, untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia masih tak peduli.

Memangnya hal apa yang akan kau pedulikan jika kau tahu umurmu tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi?

Yang ia tahu… yang mampu Naruto pikirkan sekarang, hanyalah masuk ke tempat ini. Ke rumah mereka.

Ia bergerak menunduk sejenak untuk menggeser satu pot bunga yang berada tepat di sisi pintu masuk. Dan ia tak mampu menahan senyum tipisnya saat melihat benda itu di sana: kunci rumah mereka.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak suka ia meletakkan benda itu di situ, meski dengan alasan untuk berjaga-jaga jika kunci salah satu dari mereka hilang. Sasuke bahkan sudah pernah menegurnya; rawan katanya. Dan sekarang Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, karena ia juga tahu Sasuke tidak pula memindahkan kunci itu bahkan setelah ia meninggalkan rumah ini.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar entah karena dingin atau apa, ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci yang berada di pintu, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah segera setelah pintunya terbuka. Perlahan, dirabanya dinding yang berada di sisi kiri tubuhnya, mencari saklar lampu untuk ruang tengah. Naruto meringis lagi merasakan sakit dari bekas jarum di pergelangan tangannya, tetapi ia tak berhenti mencari. Saat saklar itu telah diraihnya, cahaya langsung menembus di sela-sela partikel udara, menerangi semua sudut ruang tengah.

Pemandangan itu segera menyambut Naruto. Lapisan debu menutupi hampir setiap sudut rumah, namun beberapa dihalangi oleh kain putih yang menutupi nyaris seluruh perabot yang ada. Dan Naruto tidak suka itu. Seolah… seolah rumah ini tak lagi hidup. Seolah mati. Telah mati bersama—ah. Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Sasuke…?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan ia melangkah lagi. Lagi. Perlahan, lemah, namun tidak berhenti. Rasanya lama sekali ia baru bisa sampai ke ruang itu, kamar mereka, yang terletak agak jauh ke bagian dalam rumah. Langkah demi langkah terus diambilnya dalam hening, hampir tanpa suara. Membawanya perlahan namun pasti pada tempat yang ia tuju.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, kamar mereka, ternyata ia tak lagi berminat untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Sasuke…?" ia memanggil lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Naruto kembali menjejak, kini menuju bagian kamar yang lebih dalam. Dirabanya perlahan ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan, ranjang mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kain putih lebar yang dipakai untuk menutupi benda itu, membuat debu berserakan di lantai sekitarnya. Dan setelahnya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya, tubuhnya yang rapuh dan letih, ke atas ranjang yang masih berselubung bed-cover itu.

Jemarinya meraih bagian dalam kantung jaketnya lagi. Kali ini mencari benda lain yang tersimpan di sana selain uangnya tadi. Benda itu, adalah benda yang telah disimpannya selama berbulan-bulan, tetapi tak pernah mampu ia tatap lagi. Dan benda itu… adalah dua buah cincin perak kembar, dengan inisial namanya dan nama orang itu di bagian dalamnya... Cincin yang menjadi lambang akan ikatannya dengan Sasuke. Cincin yang hari itu dititipkan kakak Sasuke kepadanya lewat Tsunade.

Ya, hari itu.

Hari yang sama sekali tak ingin Naruto ingat.

* * *

"_Naru—"_

"_Bangun, brengsek!" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh yang terkapar di atas tandu darurat itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Giginya meringis kesal, namun air mata terus mengalir dari mata birunya._

"_Naruto, kubilang—"_

"_Bangun, sialan!" kali ini ia menampar-nampar pipi putih pucat berlumur cairan merah itu, "Berhentilah bermain denganku! Kau baik-baik sa—" Naruto terhenti sejenak saat nafasnya tercekat dalam tangisnya, "A-AKU TAHU KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! Jangan bilang hal sekonyol kecelakaan bisa membunuhmu, Sasuke!" _

_Naruto bergerak makin menunduk. Ia menjambak rambut berwarna hitam yang basah dengan darah di bagian belakang kepala lelaki yang terbaring penuh luka di hadapannya lalu menempelkan dahinya di atas dahi penuh gores itu sembari tertawa pahit. _

"_Kecelakaan bodoh ini akan jadi headline besok, kau tahu? Jangan buat orang tertawa saat mereka membacanya! Direktur Uchiha's Industry yang sempurna itu malah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ha. Mau kau kemanakan harga diri Uchihamu, Sasuke? Kau bisa ditendang Itachi nanti!" Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di rambut lelaki itu, "Jadi sudah cukup main-mainnya! Buka matamu sekarang! Buka matamu, sialan!"_

"_KAU yang harus membuka mata, NARUTO!" Tsunade meraih dan memegang bahunya erat, membuatnya terpaksa bangkit dan memandang wanita itu tepat di mata. "Dia sudah meninggal, Naruto! Orang yang telah meninggal tak mungkin membuka matanya apalagi bercanda denganmu! Terimalah itu!"_

_Mendengar seruan Tsunade, air mata Naruto kini berhenti mengalir._

"…_tidak," sahutnya lirih. Mata birunya terlihat kosong kini. _

"_TIDAK. Sasuke tidak mati. Itu bukan Sasuke. Bukan. Sasuke tidak mati," getar masih terus menguasai suaranya, "…Sasuke tidak mati. Tidak mati."_

* * *

Dan tangis Naruto akhirnya meledak.

"…S-Sasu-ke…" lirihnya di antara tangisnya.

"Sa-suke…!" ia kembali mengulangi nama itu, "...Sasuke! SASUKE!"

Naruto terus meneriakkan nama itu bagai gila, tak peduli jika suaranya semakin parau di setiap teriakannya. Hanyalah nama itu yang bisa ia teriakkan, hanya nama itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Karena ia tahu itu bukan mimpi.

Ia tahu Sasuke telah mati.

Ia tahu apa yang ia cari hanyalah bayangan dan imajinasinya sendiri.

Dan ia tahu, demi Tuhan ia tahu, sesungguhnya ialah penyebab semua ini.

Andai saja—andai hari itu ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk pergi berjalan ke sekitar rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya, dan Sasuke tak 'kan celaka.

Andai hari itu ia tak pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke, maka Sasuke tidak akan perlu mencarinya.

Andai ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, maka hari ini pasti ia masih bisa tersenyum bersama Sasuke tanpa tahu apa penyakitnya.

Dan andai ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke—jika ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke… maka Sasuke tidak akan mati. Tidak mati.

Betapa terkutuknya, betapa terkutuknya ia, merenggut dan menghancurkan hidup orang yang paling dicintainya. Takdir itu telah dimulai bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ya Tuhan…

Masihkah Sasuke sudi untuk memaafkannya? Masihkah Sasuke menunggunya di sana? Masihkah ada tempat dan maaf untuknya maupun Sasuke di sisi-Mu karena kisah mereka yang ia tahu terlarang? Masihkah?

Diremasnya erat dua lingkaran logam di dalam tangannya.

Semuanya ini akan berakhir. Ia tahu, dalam hitungan menit, kisahnya, ingatnya, sakitnya, hidupnya, semuanya—semuanya akan berakhir, ditutup oleh matinya. Tetapi jika ia bisa memohon, jika Kau masih sudi mengizinkannya bermohon… maka Naruto sungguh memohon, sungguh-sungguh berdoa untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada-Mu…

…ampuni dia, Tuhan… ampuni segala dosanya, Tuhan... ia mohon, ampuni dia...

…ampuni juga kekasihnya…

…dan, ia mohon, sungguh ia bermohon kepada-Mu, Tuhan…

…biarkanlah mereka bertemu… meski hanya sekali lagi saja.

Hanya itu... hanya itu, Tuhan, permohonan terakhirnya… permohonan terakhir hamba-Mu ini, sebelum detik terakhirnya untuk bernafas akhirnya terlewati.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_


End file.
